Un día de esos
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Todos tenemos un día en el que nos preguntamos "¿por que me levanté?" pues...a veces esos días no terminan tan mal después de todo...¿no es cierto Sakura?


_**Un día de esos**_

Hola chicas!!

Uff!! Este one-shot realmente me gusto XD, la idea se me ocurrió ayer, pues tuve "un día de esos" estaba realmente histérica, por lo que opté por quedarme en cama y no levantarme y luego la idea llegó a mi mente y ahora me encuentro aquí subiéndola XD…

Bueno, las dejo leer mi historia, pero antes debo aclarar ¬¬ que Naruto y los demás no me pertenecen y blablabla…todo el mundo ya sabe lo que sigue…bien! :D

Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mera entretención y espíritu creativo :)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mi historia ^^

* * *

Sí, definitivamente aquel era un día de esos… ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón que a nadie con la suerte de su lado le hubiese pasado lo que a mí…¡¡¡es que aun no comprendo como el destino puede llegar a ser tan cruel!!!

Primero me caí de la cama…¡¡aun no entiendo cómo pero me caí!! Las sabanas se me enredaron por todo el cuerpo, por lo que comencé una lucha incesante con ellas, mientras que el maldito despertador sonaba y sonaba mientras que mis piernas y brazos golpeaban el velador debajo de las malditas telas que solo Kamy sabe como mierda terminaron tan enrolladas a mi alrededor. Por el forcejeo, el bendito aparato chillón me cayó en la cabeza atontándome más-puesto que aun estaba media dormida-y para rematar…¡¡el maldito comenzó a sonar en mi oído!! ¡¡ ¿Es que nunca se callaba?!!

Aun no sé cómo pude zafarme de esa tortura, pero finalmente lo hice. Dejé escapar un fuerte gruñido mientras sujetaba el despertador y lo apagaba con brusquedad…bien, al menos eso había terminado. Me dirigí hasta el baño refunfuñando algunas maldiciones, aún me dolía el golpe y cuando me vi en el espejo noté tenía un leve chichón que sobresalía de mi cabeza. Hice una mueca mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada suspirando con desgano…tendría que soportar las bromas de Naruto.

Traté de no darle importancia, por lo que tomé mi cepillo de dientes y el tubo de pasta. Hice una pequeña presión para que el contenido se esparciera sobre las finas cerdas pero nada salía de este… ¿Por qué si estaba nuevo? Insistí una y otra vez, pero el resultado era el mismo. Coloqué el tubo sobre el lavabo mirándolo con irritación…eso no me iba a ganar a mí…a Sakura Haruno.

-¡¡ ¿Qué mierda te pasa pedazo de…?!!

Lo golpeé con fuerza provocando que todo el contenido estallara en la muralla, en mi mano y además en mi cara. Mis ojos comenzaron a quemar inmensamente, por lo que me vi obligada a colocarme bajo la llave de la ducha para poder enjuagarme bien. Cuando logré sacar todo rastro de pasta, me volví a ver en el espejo…mis ojos estaban tan rojos que realmente parecía que estuviese drogada. Refunfuñé más maldiciones para luego mirar la maldita pasta dental…

-demandaré a la puta empresa que fabrica estas cosas…

Finalmente pude cepillarme los dientes, por lo que agradecía inmensamente a Kamy que me lo hubiese permitido. Miré la hora y me di cuenta que el tiempo se me acababa, por lo que me desvestí más veloz que un rayo, lanzando mis prendas lejos debido al apuro. Ingresé a la ducha y me mojé el pelo; dejé que la lluvia de la ducha comenzaran a acariciar mi piel, masajeando mi espalda y el cuello los cuales estaban muy tensos debido a los incidentes de esta mañana…se sentía tan agradable sentir aquella agua tan cálida…pero ese placer me duró poco. Comencé a aplicarme el shampo tarareando una tenue melodía, pero el muy maldito entró en mis ojos-como si el incidente de la pasta hubiese sido poco-por lo que me apresuré a enjuagarlos. Sentí una leve variación en la temperatura del agua, pero no le di importancia…hasta que de pronto chillé pues la condenada se había hecho hielo, chocando fuertemente en mi cabeza y recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con crueldad. Cerré lo más rápido posible la llave, jadeando ante la agitación del momento, y sintiendo algunos espasmos que me pasaban por la espalda debido al brusco cambio de temperatura. Luego de algunos minutos nuevamente abrí la llave de agua caliente pero aun seguía con el mismo resultado…

-bendito momento en que se acaba el gas…

No me quedó otra que salir para buscar a la casera y pedirle que pusiera un galón nuevo, al fin y al cabo, no podía quedarme con la cabeza medio enjabonada, el shampo ya se me estaba secando. Me envolví con una pequeña toalla, que con suerte lograba tapar mi trasero, pues en estos cinco años-a mis doce y quince no tenía nada- mis curvas se han acentuado muchísimo más que las de mis compañeras kunoichi, incluso me asemejo un poco a Hinata. Salí de la casa dejando la puerta semi abierta, tenía la fortuna que mi departamento estuviese al lado del de ella, por lo que no me preocupé en sacar nada para cubrirme por encima de la toalla, aunque el frío era realmente estremecedor. Me puse a golpear la puerta insistentemente para luego esperar a que la anciana saliese…pero nunca pasó. Sin mentir, estuve más diez minutos tocando la condena puerta a tal punto que temía que fuese a romperla…¡¡pero nada!!…¡absolutamente nada! Bufé frustrada cruzándome de brazos…tenía que convencerme que no estaba en casa, de otra manera no entendía que no saliese. Me resigné a tener que enjuagarme con agua helada, el solo hecho de pensarlo me erizó la piel…eso y el fuerte viento que en esos momentos soplaba y…

-¡¡o no, no, no, no, no, no!!...

Escuché el estridente sonido de mi puerta cerrándose. Mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente mientras corría hasta ella y trataba de abrirla sin éxito alguno…¡¡no me podía estar pasando esto!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios no saqué las llaves?!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué mierda salí solo con una toalla que para rematar estaba húmeda?!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué Kamy?!! ¡¿Por qué?!

Bueno ahora heme aquí…golpeando mi frente en la madera una, dos, tres veces mirando enfurruñada el buzón que descansaba a mi lado, en donde mi nombre con letras ordenadas se vislumbraba perfectamente. ¡¡Claro siempre dejaba una llave allí en caso de emergencias!! ¡¡Oh como amaba ser tan precavida!! Me apresuré a abrir el buzón para mirar su contenido…nada…no había nada…¡¡ ¿pero como si estaba segura que la había dejado allí?!!

-quizás la cambie de lugar…

Eso fue más bien para mantener la esperanza viva…aunque sabía a la perfección que no era así, siempre procuro mantener todo en su lugar, incluso los adornos de mi hogar. Busqué bajo el tapete, por encima del umbral e incluso en el masetero que decoraba la pared…¡¡nada!! ¡¡ ¿Pero como esa maldita llave había desaparecido?!! De pronto lo recordé…

-Na-ru-to…

El muy idiota se las tuvo que haber llevado el día en que junto con Kakashi y Sasuke vieron a verme pues se habían enterado en el hospital que había salido herida en batalla. Ese día Naruto me llamó al móvil para avisarme y por las condiciones en las que estaba le hablé de la llave pues no me podía levantar, mi chakra estaba demasiado bajo por lo que no tuve posibilidad de utilizarlo para curar mis heridas.

-¡¡le dije que las dejara en donde estaban cuando se fuesen!!

Suspiré con resignación mientras observaba a mí alrededor. A esas horas no había nadie en los departamentos, todos estaban en sus trabajos o bien en alguna misión…apoyé mi espalda en la muralla para mirar el cielo nuboso…iba a llover, eso era seguro…por lo que no podía quedarme allí mucho tiempo, el frio se me estaba calando hasta los huesos y mis cabellos estaban prácticamente endurecidos por el shampo.

-quizás dejé alguna ventana abierta…

Verifiqué los alrededores…no había nadie en la calle que pudiese verme en esas condiciones. Me apresuré a dirigirme hasta las ventanas pero...

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Cómo NO DEJÉ NI UNA SOLA PUTA VENTANA ABIERTA?!!!!

Quizás no hubiese sido problema si a MI no se me hubiese ocurrido colocar de esos vidrios inastillables, pues luego de un par de misiones tuve algunos altercados de quienes buscaban venganza. No, este no era mi día…definitivamente no lo era. Me devolví derrotada hasta la entrada de mi departamento, observando todos los alrededores en busca de algo o de alguien que pudiese ayudarme a ingresar, pero por supuesto como se trataba de un día de _**esos**_ no encontré nada…

Bueno, tenía dos opciones…una era esperar a que la casera llegase y me diese la llave para entrar o…la otra era buscar a Naruto y pedirle la bendita llave… ¿Cuál de las dos era la peor…? En mi opinión ambas apestaban, pero opté por la segunda…al fin de cuentas conocía a la maldita vieja y sabía que si no se encontraba en casa, estaba en el mercado intercambiando los chismes de la semana…¡¡era lunes!! ¡Siempre hacía eso los lunes! ¡Fuera la hora que fuera! Por lo que me tendría que quedar más de seis horas aquí…

No, por supuesto que no me arriesgaría a pescar una pulmonía. Aunque también era más riesgoso si salía bajo techo y me lanzaba al frio del ambiente…

-no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada…

Miré en todas direcciones en busca de alguna señal de que anduviese algún ser humano por los alrededores, solo había un gato que me miraba con cara llena de confusión…puff, como si supiese en qué situación estoy. Lo ignoré estoicamente, no tenía tiempo como para quedarme allí parada… pero el bendito animal comenzó a seguirme; lo miré por el rabillo del ojo refunfuñando algunas maldiciones al ver que trataba de mantener mi paso…

-¡deja de seguirme!

El minino me miró moviendo su colita negra…e-esperen…ahora caigo en cuenta de que…¡¡kya el maldito gato era negro!! ¡¡Completamente negro!! ¡Genial, como si no tuviese ya demasiada mala suerte! Retrocedí un paso sin dejar de observarlo, pero él se acercó mucho más…eso era malo.

-jeje…quédate allí…no…no te me atravieses…

Les daré un consejo…jamás, nunca de los jamases le digan a un gato que no los siga…¡¡Pues lo primero que harán será ir a restregarse a sus piernas!! El bendito animal se me pasó por las piernas ronroneando juguetonamente, mientras que yo lo observaba aterrada…¡¡ahora sí que tendría el peor de mis días!! Me alejé del condenado animal, el cual me observó confuso…me partió el corazón ver esa carita tan dulce pero no deseaba que mi suerte empeorase. De un salto me dirigí hasta lo cima de uno de los edificios para echarme a correr.

No miré en ningún momento hacia atrás, incluso me repetí una y mil veces que ni se me ocurriese hacerlo…¡¡pero no entiendo el por qué lo hice!! ¡¡Gran error!! Luego de que verifiqué que no me seguía volví la vista al frente y lo último que sentí antes de caer fue un fuerte golpe en la frente. No mentiré, en esos instantes veía mil parajillos danzando a mí alrededor y el chillido de mil gatos resonando en mis oídos. Cuando vi que mi atontamiento se iba reduciendo, comencé a incorporarme, refunfuñando maldiciones e improperios que dejarían pequeño hasta al mismo Naruto…

-itte…-alcé la mirada encontrándome con un gran tubo hecho de hierro en medio del techo de aquel edificio. Hice una mueca-… ¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto?

Me incorporé lentamente, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas. Una de mis manos se dirigió a mi frente rozando la zona golpeada. Un leve hilillo de sangre me recorría desde un poco más arriba del golpe… ¡oh genial! ¡No bastó con golpearme sino que también estoy sangrando! ¡¿Es que a caso este día podía ser peor?!

Un trueno respondió a mi pregunta…a los breves segundos de hacer acto de presencia, pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caerme en la cabeza…¡¡las condenadas parecían granizo!! Bueno…tenía que buscarle el lado bueno, al menos ahora podría enjuagarme el cabello. Suspiré derrotada sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido…realmente esto me estaba cansando física y emocionalmente.

-debo encontrar a Naruto antes de que las cosas empeoren…

Salté lo más rápido posible por entre los techos, agradeciendo a que no hubiese nadie que pudiera verme en esas condiciones. Llegué hasta mi destino, por lo que esbocé una sonrisa amplia y llena de alivio… ¡podría pedirle la llave y algo que usar!

Corrí hasta su puerta, sintiendo como la toalla se pegaba más a mi cuerpo y mis ahora largos cabellos-me los dejé crecer nuevamente hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura- chorreaban agua y espuma. Antes de que pudiese golpear una nota llamó mi atención. La cogí y mi rostro se descolocó al ver un feo dibujo-que infiero que era una caricatura de él- que decía que se encontraba entrenando. Tuve que contener mis ganas de llorar… ¡¿Por qué Kamy?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-de acuerdo…al menos el campo de entrenamiento no está tan lejos…

El único inconveniente era que desde ese punto no podía irme por encima de los edificios, tendría que caminar. Mascullé mil maldiciones, no tenía opción que seguir buscándolo y pedirle la condenada llave.

-mejor me doy prisa

Volteé con el afán de marcharme pero la imagen de un chico alrededor de unos catorce años que me observaba atónito me detuvo; incluso al niñato aquel le corría un leve hilillo de sangre por la nariz. Tuve que contener mis deseos de golpearlo, pues de cierta manera no podía culparlo… ¡¿Quién sale a la calle en esas condiciones?! ¡¡Además la toalla comenzaba a traslucirse!! Ah, nota mental… "no volver a comprar de estas toallas…¡¡parecen papel!!" el chico me apuntó indicando mi escote, por lo que me apresuré a cubrirme con ambas manos…

-¡¡deja de mirarme así!! ¡¿Es que a caso nunca has visto a una mujer semi-desnuda?!

Lo vi negar, por lo que solté un gruñido; tuve que suponer la respuesta. Tenía que largarme de allí pero la imagen de ese chiquillo me mantenía incómoda…¡¡por Kamy nunca pensé que a mis diecisiete sería acosada por un crío!! Lo miré de manera altanera, colocando una de mis mejores caras de irritación pero parecía que él estaba en otro planeta imaginando cosas…

-_mierda…-_pensé golpeando mi frente-… ¿Por qué no tomas una foto? Esas duran más…

¡¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué tengo que abrir mi bocota?!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué tenía que darle esa estúpida idea?!! El muy pervertido de la nada sacó dos móviles…¡¡dos!! ¡Y ambos con cámara! Para sacarme infinitas fotos; iba de un extremo a otro sacando más y más fotos, mientras que yo sentía que la ira me era casi incontenible…apreté mi puño con furia…vale, admito que fue mi culpa pero…esto era…era…

-¡¡¡shannaro!!! ¡¡Deja de hacer eso maldito pervertido!!

El chiquillo sonrió gustoso para luego echarse a correr ante mi estupefacta mirada… ¿me podrían decir por qué mi cuerpo no reaccionaba? Pasé así largos segundos hasta que despabilé. Maldije una y otra vez pero no hice ningún intento de seguir al mocoso aquel…al fin de cuentas no tenía tiempo, ya había perdido demasiado con él. Me puse a caminar hasta la salida de los departamentos observando a los alrededores…los cuales para mi desgracia…¡¡estaban atestados de shinobis!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Por qué con el clima que hacía?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tenían misión o algo?! Luego recordé un detalle…la razón por la cual hoy debía llegar temprano al hospital…revisión rutinaria a todos los jounnin cuyo rango de edad era de diecinueve hasta veintitrés años… ¡¿Qué mejor que eso?! ¡Un centenar de hombres cuyas hormonas alborotadas me verían pasar por el frente, bajo la lluvia y con una toalla traslúcida! ¡Genial! ¡Ahora no solo seré conocida por mi fuerza bruta, sino que también me consideraran exhibicionista!-por favor, nótese el sarcasmo…

-así nunca podré casarme…-sí, sí es estúpido pensar eso en un momento así

Tragué con infinito dolor, sintiendo que mis piernas temblaban por el nerviosismo y el temor…me era imposible ingresar al hospital en busca de alguna prenda con que cubrirme, pues la cantidad de hombres que habían me bloqueaban la entrada. Aspiré aire profundamente para intentar relajarme…bien, eso no era nada…yo era una kunoichi, y por ende no debía acobardarme… ¡no, no señor! ¡No me voy a acobardar! Además el campo de entrenamiento estaba cerca, solo debía correr e ignorar todas las pesadeces que pudiesen decirme.

-bien…-dije mientras me posicionaba para echarme a correr-…aquí voy…

Salí disparada sintiendo como las piedrecillas del terreno comenzaban a enterrarse en mis pies. Todo fue en cámara lenta, me fijé que ninguno se había percatado de nada pero… solo bastó que uno se voltease en dirección en donde me encontraba para que todos hiciesen lo mismo. Me quedé estática en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos-una pierna esperando caer al piso mientras que la otra mantenía mí peso y mis brazos como corredora sí, muy sexy-observando atónita y más roja que un tomate la posible reacción de los idiotas que no decían nada.

Pensé…de verdad pensé que voltearían y me ignorarían pero nooooo…como era un día de esos…los muy pervertidos comenzaron a silbar y a gritarme un sinfín de cosas que me hicieron enrojecer aún más de lo que ya estaba, ¡incluso podía escuchar como las gotas de lluvia al momento de chocar con mi piel se evaporaban!!…¡¡ ¿Cuánta vulgaridad podía provenir de un hombre?!! Mis piernas reaccionaron, de verdad que no podía más de la vergüenza y créanme que lo agradecí, pues mi velocidad aumentó a un triple por ciento. Corrí y corrí hasta que no vislumbré a ninguno, por lo que comencé a declinar lentamente una vez que me vi ingresando al bosque. Tuve que detenerme para llenar mis pulmones de aire, no podía dejar de jadear pues corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Le di un último vistazo a mi espalda, no quería encontrarme con la sorpresa de que alguno me hubiese seguido hasta allí...suspiré de alivio al darme cuenta de que estaba a salvo…bueno, dentro de lo posible.

-ahora a encontrar a ese pedazo de imbécil…

Me dirigí hasta el lugar en donde estaba clara se encontraría, pues yo también entreno en ese sitio…me trae gratos recuerdos de aquellos años de gennins. Alcé el rostro centrándome en las nubes que no tenían ni un ápice de piedad hacia mi persona, pues la lluvia parecía empeorar. Mi mente retrocedió a esos días…miles de misiones un tanto estúpidas cruzaban por mis ojos como un films interminable, siendo protagonistas siempre los cuatro….el equipo siete. Una tenue sonrisa adornó mis labios, era grato acordarme de esas cosas…pues a pesar de todo fueron los mejores años de mi vida, encontré a personas que se complementaron con mi forma de ser, que no se burlaron debido al tamaño de mi frente, que me protegieron, me acogieron…pero…como dicen todo cuento tiene un final, y este no sería la excepción. Luego de la partida de Sasuke todo cambió…pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta que no podía seguir manteniéndome como la doncella en apuros que siempre pretendí ser…Finalmente Naruto también se marchó, y yo me quedé con Tsunade-sama que se convirtió prácticamente en mi segunda madre…los tres pasamos por diferentes procesos de crecimiento, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y de los sentimientos que cada uno cultivó con respecto de los demás…nuestro lazo perduró, y ahora nuevamente nos hayamos juntos… incluso Tsunade-sama nos dijo que éramos al único equipo que no le gustaba separar, por lo que hacía todo lo posible para que realizásemos misiones juntos.

Suspiré…a pesar de lo grato que era recordar esas cosas, no podía distraerme…con mi racha tenía el riesgo de perderme. Miré los alrededores y me detuve abruptamente…gire una y dos veces pero sin éxito…¡¡no reconocía el puto lugar!!

-¡¡KYAA ¿Dónde ESTOY?!!

Seguí buscando algo que me ayudase a reconocer mi posición pero nada…¡¡es como si nunca hubiese pisado esos terrenos!! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

-vamos Sakura no desesperes…recuerda que eres una kunoichi…

Eso me ayudó a guardar la compostura, cosa que ya se me estaba haciendo realmente imposible…¡¡luego de todo lo que he pasado es obvio!! Me concentré para buscar su chakra, cosa que no se me hizo difícil y para mi fortuna no estaba tan lejos. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que algo por fin me salía bien…¡¡Kamy me daba un respiro!!

Apresuré el paso hasta llegar al lugar, me emocioné al verme tan cerca pero como siempre….como siempre tenía que pasar algo que me recordase que hoy no me tuve que haber levantado. Cuando pude vislumbrar una melena rubia procuré acelerar el paso. Corrí las ramas que me impedían el camino pero unas cuantas se engancharon en la toalla. Al principio no creí que sería difícil desengancharme, al fin de cuentas eran simples y finitas ramas…¡¡pero las condenadas se engancharon quien sabe cómo!!

Forcejeé un poco, pero no demasiado para que la única prenda que me cubría no se rompiese. Suspiré derrotada al ver que no tendría éxito alguno, por lo que me resigné a jalar lo más fuerte posible dejando gran parte de la tela que cubría mi muslo izquierdo quedase en la bendita rama que ni si quiera se quebró. Refunfuñé maldiciones…es que en verdad ya no podía creer que este día pudiese empeorar.

Un extraño ruido me sobresaltó. Alcé la mirada centrándome en la imagen del viento que mecía los follajes del inmenso castaño que estaba sobre mí. Entrecerré los ojos…por favor que no…antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un sinfín de castañas comenzaron a pegar mi frente. Bajé el rostro observando un punto indefinido llena de irritación sintiendo aún como esas malditas castañas seguían cayéndome en la cabeza…me corrí un paso en donde esas malditas no pudiesen darme…

Apreté los nudillos sintiendo como unas lágrimas de frustración se apoderaban de mis ojos… ¿es que no me podrían dar chance de un respiro? Bueno, ya no tiene sentido que me ponga así, al fin de cuentas ya encontré a Naruto, le podré pedir que me entregue la llave y de paso que me preste algo de ropa. Me encaminé hasta donde estaba y un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas… ¿Cómo es que no noté que Kakashi y Sasuke también estaban con él?

-ya entendí…-mascullé por lo bajo-…este no es mi día…

Como si me hubiesen escuchado los tres se giraron hacia donde estaba. Me sonrojé aún más al notar la penetrante y descarada mirada que Sasuke me entregaba, jamás me había mirado así… ¿Por qué lo hace justo ahora?

-¿S-Sakura-chan?

Admito que me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz de Naruto, estaba demasiado nerviosa debido a que tenía la impresión de que en cualquier segundo Sasuke se me lanzaría encima. Lo miré mientras me acercaba intentando ignorar la fuerte mirada que Uchiha no dejaba de otorgarme…le entregué miradas de soslayo y en verdad que tuve que contener mis deseos de gritar…¡¡se veía tan increíblemente sexy con su uniforme de jounnin, sus cabellos negros azulados empapados por la lluvia y su mirada penetrante!!

-¿Qué son esas ropas Sakura? ¿A caso es tu nuevo uniforme?

Su tono ronco y juguetón me estremeció aún más…¡¡ ¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Por qué Kamy me castigas así?! ¡¡ ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que verme semi desnuda?!! ¡¿Por qué?!

-n-no seas…idiota…-mascullé con dificultad-…además no estoy de humor para estupideces…

-pues se nota pequeña…-habló por fin Kakashi-… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡¡pues buscando este tarado!!-dije apuntando a Naruto quien me miraba de pies a cabeza con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz y riendo como enfermo. Mi furia aumentó ante aquello-…¡¡SHANNARO!! ¡¡ESTÚPIDO NARUTO!!

Lo golpeé con fuerza desmedida en la mejilla mandándolo a millas de distancia. Admito que si no fuese porque no me encontraba en esas condiciones, me hubiera sentido orgullosa, había batido un nuevo record, y eso que el último había sido bastante alto. Caminé en zancadas para tomarlo del cuello de la chaqueta y todo ante la atenta mirada de mis otros dos compañeros…lo comencé a zamarrear para que reaccionase de una vez, no podía quedarme más tiempo así. Sus ojos azules se entreabrieron con lentitud para luego hacerlo abruptamente, a tal punto que pensé que se le saldrían de las cuencas….pero obviamente no me estaba mirando a mí, nooo…el muy pervertido estaba mirando mi escote.

-estoy en el cielo...-dijo emocionado sin dejar de mirarme con cara llena de lujuria

Lo volví a zamarrear y a cachetear…¡¡no iba a permitir que se imaginara cosas conmigo!! ¡Ya me bastaba con el pervertido niñato y los jounnin que se encontraban en el hospital! Bien, muchos tendrían con que entretenerse hoy en la noche…negué ante esa idea, no podía pensar en esas cosas en un momento así.

-¡¡reacciona de una puta vez!!

-ya-ya…Sa-Sakura-chan-chan…ya-ya…no-lo…volver-e a hacer…-dijo entrecortadamente debido a mis zamarreos

Lo solté abruptamente observando cómo se llevaba una mano hasta la mejilla en donde minutos antes lo había golpeado, tenía un fuerte color violeta con tonos rojizos en toda esa zona. Suspiré para tratar de calmarme, mientras trataba de ignorar a los otros dos que se acercaban hasta donde estábamos.

-¿y por qué buscabas a Naruto pequeña?

Suspiré-…se llevó la llave de emergencia de mi departamento…

Lo vi parpadear confuso para luego golpear la palma de su mano, como si hubiese recordado algo-… ¡oh entonces esa llave es tuya! Ahora entiendo porque no servía para ninguna de mis cajoneras…

-¡sí, sí! ¡¿La tienes?!

Un incómodo silencio se posó en el lugar. Solo la lluvia caía intensamente, dejándose escuchar al momento que se precipitaba con el suelo. Parpadeé intentando de mantener la calma para luego sonreír tiernamente.

-¿Naruto…?

-ehhhh… ¿sí?

-¿la tienes…? ¿Verdad?

El comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares nervioso y temeroso-…d-depende…

Una vena palpitante se situó en mi sien. Algo me decía que no preguntara pero…-¿de qué depende precisamente?

-jeje… ¿de qué entiendas por "tener"…?

Escuché suspirar a Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke dejaba escapar un "usuratokanchi"… Empuñe mis manos con ira sintiendo que la poca compostura que había mantenido en todo el trayecto se me acababa…todo lo que pase, todo lo que me ocurrió…¿para qué? ¡¡¡Para nada!!

-¡¡NARUTO UZUMAKI ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI LLAVE?!!

-n-nada…-me dijo mientras movía las manos de un lado a otra para tratar de calmarme-…e-está en el departamento…p-pero…n-no se precisamente donde…

Lo volví a sujetar por la chaqueta para mirarlo amenazante-…¡¡AHORA MISMO VAS A BUSCARLA ¿ME ENTENDISTE?!!

-s-sí…

Kakashi tomó mi mano para alejarme de él antes de que lo matase mientras reía con cierto nerviosismo y también diversión. Sasuke se sacó su chaqueta y me la colocó sobre los hombros, a pesar de que igual estaba mojada pero era mejor que estar con una simple toalla. Lo miré esbozando una tímida sonrisa a lo que él desvió la mirada.

-gracias…-susurré aliviada al sentir algo de calor y que me cubriese un poco más abajo del trasero

-hmp…

-ya…-dijo Hatake mientras ayudaba a Naruto-…lo mejor es que ayudemos para encontrar esa llave…ya saben, con lo desordenado que es este muchacho, será más factible si todos buscamos…y de paso aprovechas de ponerte ropa seca…

Mis ojos brillaron ante sus palabras…ropa seca, una ducha caliente, mi llave…¡¡oh Kamy gracias por eso!!

-créame que no pudo haber dicho algo mejor…-chillé haciéndolo reír-…es verdad…he tenido un día terrible…

-oh por eso esos chichones y esa herida en la frente…-me dijo Sasuke mientras acercaba el rostro quedando a muy pocos centímetros de distancia

-e-eh…s-sí…-tartamudeé mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo

Kya, jamás me había sentido tan feliz de ver mi espacio personal invadido de esa manera. El se alejó para mi pesar, pues Kakashi carraspeó y Naruto soltó un gruñido…se me había olvidado que ellos estaban aquí.

-Sakura-chan lo mejor es que nos apresuremos antes de que…

No dejé que terminase pues un estornudo escapó de mis labios. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, centrándose en mi espalda. Sasuke suspiró sonoramente.

-ya es tarde ya pescó un resfriado…

-eso se debe por salir en esas fachas Sakura-chan…-lo fulminé con la mirada haciéndolo sudar-…m-mejor me callo…

-mejor…-le dije sonriendo peligrosamente

-no es bueno que camines descalza pequeña…-dijo mientras mirada a Uchiha y sonreía-…así que Sasuke tu cárgala…

No sé si me sonrojé más por eso o porque me estaba subiendo fiebre. Lo que sí sé, es que por dentro estaba saltando eufórica de alegría…el obedeció para mi sorpresa sin chistar, incluso podría decir que se feliz…pues la sonrisa que esbozó irradiaba emoción. Me encogí de hombros, al final de cuentas no me sentía muy bien. Me cargó en su espalda, por lo que aproveché de acurrucarme y sentir más su calor…pero he de admitir que cuando sus manos rozaron mis muslos, pude sentir como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiese recorrido por todo el cuerpo erizando mi piel…lo escuché reír por lo bajo, pero me estaba tan decaída que no tuve fuerzas de preguntarle lo que tanta gracia le causaba.

-jeje…dinos Sakura-chan ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió…?

Lo miré con hastío, no deseaba recordar todo lo que me había ocurrido, pero ¿Qué opción tenía…?

Les conté todo desde el principio, realmente estaba más que molesta…¡¡los muy desconsiderados estaban muertos de la risa!! ¡¡Incluso Sasuke!! ¡Se reían de todo lo que tuve que pasar! ¡¿Qué gracia tenía?! ¡Sentía que el cuerpo me dolía horrores por los golpes y la maldita fiebre que ahora me estaba aquejando…! ¡Y ellos no encuentran nada mejor que reírse…!

-bueno pequeña…todo tenemos uno de esos días…

-es verdad Sakura-chan…lo importante es que te alejes de las cosas punzantes…

Lo miré de soslayo-…ajá… ¿no crees que lo mejor es quedarse en cama y olvidarse de que el mundo existe?

-pues eso debiste hacer desde un principio, luego de tu incidente de la pasta estaba claro que no ibas a tener un buen día…-me dijo Sasuke-… pero aun no comprendo… ¿Cómo te fuiste a quedar afuera?

-¡¡ya les dije que fue porque se me acabó el gas!! Y no tenía la más remota idea que la casera no se encontraba en casa…creí que iba a ser cosa de minutos…

-debiste sacar las llaves… ¿es que no te diste cuenta del viento que estaba corriendo?

-bueno, bueno Sasuke no la alteres… lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y la ayudaremos a solucionar su problema…

Sonreí tenuemente mientras me recargaba más en la espalda de Sasuke, era verdad, a pesar de todo ellos estaban conmigo y como siempre me ayudarían. No sé que habrá pasado el resto del trayecto, solo sé que no fui capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, la fiebre me estaba consumiendo de a poco hasta que perdí la conciencia. Cuando desperté estábamos ingresando al departamento de Naruto, ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, solo ese lugar podía apestar tanto a ramen.

-¿dobe a caso no limpias?

-jeje es que casi no tengo tiempo teme…

-realmente Naruto eres un cerdo…

-no lo hago a propósito Kakashi-sensei…

Parpadeé tratando de enfocar bien, pero en verdad que la fiebre me tenía atontada. Exhalé largamente, por lo que Sasuke ladeó el rostro para mirarme.

-lo mejor es que te cambies ropa y te acuestes…nosotros buscaremos la llave…

-pero…

-nada de peros jovencita…-escuché decir a Kakashi mientras se acercaba a nosotros y mirarme reprobatoriamente-…tú debes descansar, luego de que ya estés acomodada te llevaré un poco de té y algo para comer… ¿te parece bien?

Yo asentí-…gracias…

-jiji entonces dejen que arregle un poco el cuarto…una señorita no debe estar en un lugar sucio y desordenado…

-ya es tarde dobe, ella ya entró a tu departamento…

-¡¡ ¿Qué dijiste teme?!!

-ustedes dos dejen de pelear…-ambos permanecieron en silencio-… ¿Naruto tienes algo seco…-antes de que pudiese responder Kakashi continuó-…y limpio?

Lo vi hacer una mueca que me sacó una tenue carcajada-…no soy tan sucio como piensa…-apuntó en dirección a una puerta que supuse sería el armario-…allí está la ropa limpia…

Sasuke se dirigió hasta un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la estancia para dejar que me sentara allí, mientras que Kakashi iba hasta el armario y sacaba una polera de mangas largas y unos pantaloncillos. Me los entregó sonriente a lo que yo le correspondí de igual modo.

-bueno ahora ve al baño a cambiarte y nosotros comenzaremos a buscar

Asentí, y con ayuda de Sasuke me dirigí hasta el baño. Ingresé al lugar por lo que él salió para darme privacidad y de paso ayudar en la búsqueda. Cuando me vi sola suspiré aliviada, lo bueno es que tenía la fuerza necesaria como para vestirme. Me saqué la chaqueta dejándola caer al piso, el peso me era casi insoportable. Luego la toalla quedando completamente desnuda. Tomé una toalla que había cerca y comencé a secarme con lentitud…confiada de que mi mala racha había terminado pero…

-Sakura-chan te traje toallas sec--…

Ambos nos miramos atónitos mientras que su semblante cambiaba de tranquilo y despreocupado a otro lujurioso, y su nariz comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente. Me sonrojé de sobremanera a la vez que instintivamente tomaba lo que estuviese a mano para lanzárselo. Los esquivó al principio con dificultad hasta que un tiesto golpeó su cara de lleno lanzándolo al suelo. Me cubrí a penas con la toalla que estaba usando para secarme y justo en esos instantes la imagen de Sasuke se hacía presente. Suspiró sonoramente mirando a Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

-¿dobe no sabes que antes de entrar a algún sitio debes golpear?

-l-lo…siento…

Lo sacó a rastras del baño para dejarme nuevamente a solas. Suspiré y continué con mi labor. Me sequé el cabello y el cuerpo para luego colocarme lo que Kakashi me había entregado. La polera era muy infantil, pues tenía en el centro el dibujo de un osito muy tierno abrazando a un peluche.

Salí el baño encontrándome con Uchiha en el pasillo, esperándome. Me sonrió mientras me mostraba la llave que tanto estaba buscando. Mis ojos se iluminaron mientras me abalanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-¡¡¡por fin!!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo pensé que se demorarían más en encontrarla!!

-en realidad fue Naruto quien lo hizo, la hayo mientras ordenaba el cuarto para que pudiese descansar…

-ese idiota…-susurré tomando la bendita llave-…bueno…creo que mejor me voy…

-no seas tonta…con la lluvia que hay afuera no puedes salir…recuerda que tienes fiebre…

-pero…-antes de que me pusiese a reclamar caía en cuenta de algo, todo estaba en silencio-… ¿Dónde está Naruto y Kakashi-sensei?

-fueron a por algo que comer…-rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba-…el dobe solo tiene ramen y leche…no sé cómo no se ha enfermado…

Reí ante aquello, es verdad…Naruto tiene estómago de vaca. Me sentí un poco mareada, por lo que me apoyé en los hombros de Sasuke, quien sin dudarlo siquiera me cargó en brazos para llevarme hasta la habitación y recostarme sobre la cama. Me cobijó a pesar de mis alegatos.

-no seas molesta…si quieres mejorar tienes que abrigarte…

-de acuerdo…

-buena chica…-dijo haciendo el ademán de marcharse pero antes de que eso ocurriera tomé su mano, el me miró interrogante-… ¿Qué sucede?

-no quiero quedarme sola…

-estaré en la sala…

-por favor…

Refunfuñó algunas cosas que no entendí para luego sentarse en el mismo sitio en el que estaba. Yo sujeté aún más su mano esbozando una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirlo cerca.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurré mientras él me miraba atento-…no vuelvas a marcharte…

Lo vi sonreír. Con lentitud acercó sus labios hasta la comisura de los míos, depositando un tenue beso que yo no logré corresponder. Cuando se separó acarició mi frente observándome con atención.

-no tengo motivos para volver a hacerlo…incluso…hay algo que me obliga a quedarme…

Arqueé una ceja curiosa-… ¿sí? ¿Qué?

-una molestia que…-se acercó hasta mi oído-…espero no vuelva a pasearse por la villa con una toalla tan pequeña…-besó mi mejilla para luego mirarme con cierta coquetería-…pero si lo desea puede pasarse por mi mansión cuando guste…

Solté una tenue carcajada ante sus palabras, agradeciendo que el sonrojo de mis mejillas se debiese a la fiebre y no a su comentario, aunque…el solo hecho de pensarlo se me alborotaban las hormonas…pasaron breves segundos antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño…pero me encargué de dejar otra nota mental… "ni loca dejes de comprar esas toallas" algo me decía que muy pronto las volvería a utilizar.

He de admitir que este día fue un fiasco, todo lo que me ocurrió realmente son cosas que… ¡¡no quiero volver a repetir!! Pero al menos hay algo que tengo muy claro…todos _**esos **_días__tienen su lado bueno… ¿no es cierto Sasuke-kun?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////yyy? Que les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado XD en realidad yo disfrute escribiéndolo XD

Bueno chicas muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias! :D y también por comentarlas…de verdad que me siento muy feliz!

Les dejo un beso enorme a cada una!

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
